one_eyed_g_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Maghda
Name – Maghda Age – Centuries Race – Witch/Chaos Champion Gender – Female Occupation - devotee to Khorne Overview Maghda is a witch that Nico, IF, Stefan Von Kessal, MAGES. and Tekken encounter within the underground dungeons of Leorics's Manor. Appearance The woman was one who had very pale white skin, almost Albino. She had a bald head, not a spec of hair on her, with clear grey eyes. From her head, protruded 2 long, thick horns reminiscent to that of a Bloodletter’s. She was draped in what looked like a dress and headdress, though the energies of Khorne and his Demons turned what probably used to be elegance, into pure wicked evil. Its colours were crimson, orange and black, the signature colours of the Blood God. The Dress had a mix of fabric and armour in its design, while the Skirt opened at both the front and back, showing off her armoured knee-high boots. Inside the dress’s interior, one can see the reddish orange hues that Khorne’s Demons wield as their own. Her arms were covered by crimson fabric forearm-length gloves that wrapped around the base of her middle fingers, covered by black forearm guards. From the backs of her shoulders, two wings each protruded, making a total of 4. They were made from noting but bone, but there was crimson-orangish energies crackling through them, somehow creating a gravitational field that allowed her to hover above the ground. Each wing was at least half her height, with each finger ending in pointed tips. Personality Sadistic and cruel, Maghda enjoys taunting, demeaning her opponents into conflict with her, only to beat them senseless before finally ending their lives. Then, when she becomes a devotee to the Chaos God Khorne, she displays a brutality streak by kidnapping people and using them for inhuman experiments, turning them into monstrous creatures or sacrificing them to summon Demons from Khorne’s realm to do her bidding. She is willing to even sacrifice her own followers to achieve her goals. There is also a sense of perversity about her, as aside from her tampering with the deceased, she is shown to have perverse intentions for Nico when they first met, intending to take him as her sex slave due to his appearance matching her preferences. In her eyes, being immortal allows for lots of pent up frustration, frustration she’d use him to relieve herself of. However, this aspect of her personality is tempered by the inner warrior that was installed within her when she entered servitude to Khorne, remaking her powers to suit the Chaos God’s desires. In battle, she is even more driven, goal-oriented to the point where one could call it a level of fanaticism. She sometimes uses what remains of her Witch powers to fight, but now favours the use of Demonic power instead of Mana-based Magic attacks, combined with the Gifts that Khorne granted her and her improved physical ability. She fights like a raving lunatic, displaying the typical violent tendencies of Khorne followers, though she keeps a level head so Khorne’s power doesn’t go to her head, showing that despite her new allegiance, she has not lost all her intelligence for brute strength. Category:Characters